It Ain't Hard Trying
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Kurt seeks out Karofsky after his dance with Blaine. After helping him Kurt and Blaine don't want to leave each other. As they head to Blaine's house, their relationship changes and Blaine must show Kurt both the sexual and the romantic side of their love
1. A Kind Heart

**Story: It Ain't Hard Trying Summary: Kurt seeks out Karofsky after his dance with Blaine. After helping him, Kurt and Blaine don't want to leave each other. As they head to Blaine's house, their relationship changes and Blaine must show Kurt both the sexual and the romantic side of their love. **

**Pairing: Klaine Warnings: Some Dom/Sub, male on male sex, blowjobs, rimming, cursing. And a sappy little ending. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Glee, or the music. **

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but at 19 page one-shot is way too long. So I broke it down into chapters. Possible sequel to this, not sure. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- A Kind Heart<strong>

He doesn't know why or how he got there, but he's standing just inside the locker room door and he can hear the sobs coming from the back of the room. Blaine raises an eyebrow at him and he mouths the word, Karofsky. Blaine nods in understanding and suddenly they are walking hand in hand, getting closer and closer to the sound of the sobs. "Dave," Kurt whispered softly.

Karofsky is sitting in the back of the room in front of a locker that he had obviously been punching with gusto. Splatters of blood are on the locker face and Karofsky's hand is a bloody mess. Seeing the sight of his fist has put Blaine on edge and he tightens the grip on Kurt's hand. He doesn't need to whisper the words in his head; Blaine knows Kurt can tell that he thinks this is an infinitely bad idea. "What do you want?"

"To apologize," Kurt said softly. He doesn't move closer or even move at all. Blaine can barely tell if the countertenor is even breathing at this point. A small breeze, probably from the air conditioner, gently ruffles the kilt around Kurt's knees. "I've been saying for weeks you need to come out and I didn't think about how much you might have felt like I was pressuring you. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

Blaine thinks Karofsky should be lucky that Kurt even speaks to him, let alone comes to find him and apologizes. It makes Blaine remember all the reasons why he fell in love with Kurt, how big and amazing the boy's heart was. He squeezes Kurt's hand again, this time in a gentle way. Kurt smiles up at him and the reaction is not missed by the large boy sitting on the bench. "How do you do it?" Kurt turned away from Blaine and looks at Karofsky, who's crying has stopped and who's hand is swollen nearly half its normal size.

"What do I do?" Kurt lets Blaine's hand go and moves away from them, towards the first aid kit sitting just outside the football couch's office door.

"Be so brave," Karofsky says in a whisper the other boys almost can't hear. Blaine thinks it's amazing that this boy, who tormented Kurt, is suddenly aware of how absolutely astonishing Kurt's courage is. He also wonders if Karofsky realizes that he forced Kurt to become that strong.

Kurt returns from behind them, hands filled with peroxide, bandages, and a rag. He looks up at Blaine who just nods slightly. Kurt moves carefully as he takes a seat in front his former bully, sitting the items down between them. He doesn't know why, but Karofsky lets him take his hand and begin to clean it slowly. "I'm not brave," Kurt says and receives the sound of a scoff from Blaine. "I'm not; I ran away, remember?"

"You were forced to leave," Blaine said. He doesn't say it, but the accusation for the boy sitting in front of Kurt hangs in the air.

"I am truly sorry," he says to Blaine.

"We know," Blaine says but it's clear by his tone that he isn't as forgiving as Kurt is. Too much pain lives in Blaine's past for him to easily accept Karofsky.

Kurt pours a small amount of peroxide onto Karofsky's hand and the boy flinches. "You are brave," he says to him. "Hell, you are sitting in an empty locker room with the person who made your life hell. You wore a fucking skirt to prom, and you got up on that stage and told everyone who voted for you that they could basically fuck off."

"I have help being brave," Kurt said and he looked up to smile at his boyfriend. "Some things are just too big to handle alone."

Blaine takes the rag Kurt hands him and throws it in the hamper as Kurt moves to wrapping Karofsky's hand up. "If I came out, everything would change."

"Why?" Blaine said, leaning up against the lockers. "Being gay doesn't change who you are. You've already lost the tough guy image when you started the Bully Whips with Santana…"

"A practice I hope you two keep up," Kurt adds quickly.

"We will," he says, "or at least I will. I'm not sure if Santana will keep it up now that she's lost Prom Queen."

"Why did Santana want Prom Queen anyway? She doesn't seem like the type to care." Kurt asked.

Dave laughed. "She wanted to win so that she could tell Brittany that by royal decree she was obligated to dump Artie and come out with her."

"Santana's gay!" Blaine yelped out, and then covered his mouth in embarrassment. "I mean, I so called that."

Kurt finished wrapping Dave's hand and handed the bandages to Blaine. "All finished," Kurt said. "You really should invest in a punching bag or something. One that isn't made of metal or flesh maybe."

"Thanks," Dave said to them both. "I guess I should get back to my date." He stood up and walked away from them. Just as he was reaching the door he turned back. "Nice outfit Hummel," and he slipped out the door.

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and both of them busted out laughing. "At least someone appreciates my kilt," Kurt said defensively.

Blaine moved in autopilot and suddenly he had Kurt pressed up against the lockers. "Do I need to show you how much I appreciate that kilt?" He growled under his breath before kissing Kurt hard.

Kurt's knees were going to give; he just knew that he was about to crumble to the floor. Blaine must have sensed it because suddenly there was no space between his body and Blaine's body and it was the only thing keeping him standing. Their tongues fought for dominance and Kurt finally let Blaine control the kiss. Too soon they had to break to breath and Blaine was trailing open mouth kisses down Kurt's neck. "Blaine," he hissed out as the shorter boy nipped softly at his collarbone.

"We should stop," Blaine said as he ran his hands down Kurt's sides. "If we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to stop later. And I really don't want to ravish you in the locker room."

Blaine pulled away from his body and as Kurt predicted, his legs gave out under him. He slid down the lockers and looked up at Blaine. His boyfriend's eyes were dark, darker than Kurt had ever seen them before. His hands were balled into fists and he looked as if it was taking every ounce of self-control to keep him from coming back over to Kurt. "It'd be just like those damn porn movies," Kurt said with a sigh. "Two teenage boys exploring…"

"Don't finish that sentence Kurt," Blaine hissed out. "If I come back over there, it will be a porn movie in here. And you aren't, no matter how much I know you want to," he said at the tent in the boy's kilt, "ready for that."

"What if I am?" Kurt gathered his strength and stood, leaning back against the lockers.

"Then we'll go back to my house," Blaine said, "and we'll see how far you can go before it becomes too much. But you have to make me a promise, leave all that courage here. If you go home with me now, I want you to be levelheaded. I want you to really think and absorb what we are doing. And the moment, **the** **moment**, things get to out of hand, you have to stop me. Because I don't want to pressure you into doing anything and I'm afraid if you don't think straight I'll manipulate you into doing it."

"You worry too much," Kurt said as he walked over to his boyfriend and took his hand. "I appreciate that you care so much but I'll know if I reach a limit. I'd like to find out if you'd reach one first," and he kissed Blaine.


	2. Tumbling Towards Something New

**A/N: Just so you know, this story is complete. It's about 5 chapters long with a small 6th chapter ending. I am considering doing a sequel. Also, M rating starts here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Tumbling Towards Something New<strong>

Kurt called Mercedes, who promised she would cover for him, before calling his dad and telling him that he was sleeping over at her house. He **had **planned on sleeping over there, before the locker room. "Won't your parents be suspicious that you are brining a boy to sleepover?"

"My parents aren't home," Blaine said as he turned right onto a road. "They've been in Europe for a week."

Kurt smiled as they followed the familiar path to get to Blaine's house. He had only been here a few times, mostly when Blaine's father was away. "Thank you, by the way. I forgot to say that in all the drama going on."

"For what," Blaine asked as he pulled into his driveway.

"For taking me to prom and for dancing with me in front of all those people," Kurt laughed softly, "and for letting me wear my kilt."

Blaine laughed, "As if you would have let me tell you not to wear it. Thank you for asking me to go with you."

Kurt nodded as they got out of the car. Blaine reached in the back to grab Kurt's overnight bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me where my crown went."

"I assumed you trashed it," Blaine said as he unlocked the front door. "What did you do with it?"

"I gave it to Santana. She wanted it more than I did and all the help she's been, getting me back into McKinley and helping Dave; I think she deserved it." Kurt followed behind Blaine as they walked up the stairs of his giant house and into his room. "Besides, it totally didn't match my outfit." Kurt did a little twirl.

Blaine stopped him, placing his hands on Kurt's upper arms, and backing him up against the wall. Kurt let out a tiny gasp and Blaine took the opportunity to kiss Kurt. He pressed himself up against Kurt, his hands traveling down to grip the thin boy's hips. Kurt bit into Blaine's lower lip and Blaine growled. "Kurt," he said in a harsh whisper.

Kurt moaned as Blaine moved to kiss and lick along his neck, his hands coming up to unbutton his jacket. Once the buttons where undone, Blaine reached up to push the garment off Kurt's shoulders. "Oh no," Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine. He pushed him forward slightly, marveling in the shocked expression on Blaine's face. "You are** so** sexy and my mind kind of goes foggy when you kiss me, but not foggy enough to forget that if you just fling my jacket somewhere, it will be wrinkled and ruined."

Blaine laughed, fairly certain that he had to seriously love this boy to think that the way he obsessed over his wardrobe was so cute. Blaine closed the gap between them again, leaning up and whispering in his ear. "Change then," he said as he nibbled on his earlobe between words. "I want to see you fucking come apart as I pull your clothes off."

A strangled sound came from Kurt's lips. "Do it again," he hissed.

"What," Blaine asked, licking the shell of the boy's ear?

"Curse," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine laughed a deep and utterly masculine sound that made Kurt whimper. "Kurt Hummel, I'd never peg you for the type that liked dirty talk." Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's hips, pulling him against him and grinding his erection into Kurt's thigh. "Go change and be quick, the sooner you come back the sooner we get to see if you'll let me fuck you."

Kurt moaned and tried to remember why he wasn't just letting Blaine strip him now. Then it came back to him, the perfectly crafted outfit he was wearing. "Keep talking like that Anderson," Kurt said as he moved around his boyfriend and grabbed the overnight bag, "and I'll let you do whatever you want to me." With a saucy wink, Kurt slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked into the mirror after he had finished changing. He could see a glow in him that he didn't know was possible, a glow he was certain Blaine had put in him. Having planned for a comfortable night gossiping with Mercedes, Kurt had only packed a pair of his old Cheerios workout pants and a white wife-beater. He wondered how Blaine would react, seeing Kurt in something so casual. Well, he really had no choice. He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom door.<p>

Blaine was leaning against the wall he had only moments before been pressing Kurt into. He had changed into a pair of baggy gray sweats that hung dangerously low on his hips and a tight black t-shirt. "Holy shit," Blaine said as Kurt stepped into the room. The boy's eyes raked over his boyfriend's lithe frame in the tight clothes he wore. "Turn around," Blaine whispered harshly. Kurt did as told, a spark of arousal coursing through him at obeying the order and he suddenly realized he might be a lot kinkier than either of them expected. Looking at the darken stare of his boyfriend's gaze, he had an assumption Blaine was too.

Kurt remembered something from a conversation he had with Finn, about Finn's frustrations with women not telling them what they liked and didn't like sexually. He should say something, he decided, to let Blaine know how much Kurt was turned on by the command. "I like that…" Kurt said, turning red with embarrassment at his lame words.

"Like what?" Blaine's voice seemed to have taken on that harsh and gravelly tone for good and Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Kurt turned redder, if that was even possible, and he looked down at the floor. "You commanding me," he said in barely a whisper.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he took a sharp intake of breath. Leaning back against the wall, he watched Kurt as he squirmed slightly in his spot, his eyes glued to the floor. _That wouldn't do_, Blaine though. "Look at me," he said and put more force behind the words than he would normally. The result was instant, Kurt's eyes flew up to catch Blaine's and Blaine could see the lust filling them. _This is different, _Blaine thought. He had expected Kurt to be very… well very play-it-safe in the bedroom. He expected himself to be the same way, even if his fantasies did include flashes of Kurt bound to his bed. "Come here," Blaine said and watched as Kurt began to walk to him. _No, that wasn't right_ and Blaine held up his hand to stop him. "You sure you want me to do this," Blaine asked and Kurt nodded? "If I tell you to do something you don't want to do, stop me please." The look in Blaine's eyes told Kurt all he needed to know. First, Blaine was struggling to keep his self-control. Second, Blaine was as equally turned on at the thought of dominating Kurt as Kurt was of being Blaine's submissive. Third, that Blaine was scared of the control Kurt was giving him. And Fourth, that Kurt was pushing boundaries that before hadn't existed. Sex was just a step, a rather large step, but just a step. This was… a change in their relationship, in the way that they would see each other. "You need a safe word. Let's go with, queen." Blaine smirked and Kurt let out a small laugh. "Now, crawl to me."

Kurt was glad that he had changed because there was no way he was going to crawl on the floor in the kilt he had worked so hard to make. He hadn't imagined he would ever crawl on the floor, but the look in Blaine's eyes was worth it. Kurt made his way to Blaine, stopped as he reached Blaine's feet. Blaine reached his hand down to take Kurt's and pulled him up slowly. Kurt let Blaine turn them around and found himself pushed back up against the wall once more. This time there was less urgency and more… exploration. "Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine's hands griped Kurt's hips and he pushed the smaller boy up against the wall harder. "This is…"

"Different then you thought it would be?" Kurt finished for him and smiled when Blaine nodded. "Me too," he said, "but I remember a conversation with Finn and he told me that it's best to always tell your partner when you like things."

Blaine sunk his fingers into Kurt's hips and Kurt cried out. Blaine knew they'd leave bruises in the morning, bruises shaped like his finger tips. "I'm glad you did," Blaine said. "Take off my shirt."

Kurt nodded and ran his hands down from where they had wrapped around Blaine's neck. He pulled the bottom of his shirt up, letting his fingers ghost along his boyfriend's abs and chest as he slide it over his head. "You are remarkable," Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed him, hard and fast, and Kurt managed only to make small whimpering noises in the back of his throat. Blaine pulled the countertenor's shirt up and over his head, throwing it somewhere across the room. They both gasped as their chests touched, feeling of flesh on flesh making them shiver. "Beautiful," Blaine said as he peppered kisses along Kurt's collarbone and chest. He knelt in front of the boy, kissing along his hips. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered before sinking his teeth into the skin on his left hipbone.

Kurt cried out and bucked his hips up. "Please Blaine," he whispered. Kurt wasn't even sure what he was begging for, just that if Blaine stopped touching him he might just die.

"What do you want Kurt?" Blaine licked along the edge of skin above the waistband of those impossibly tight Cheerios sweats. He let his tongue dip under that edge of the pants slowly and grinned against Kurt's porcelain skin as he squirmed under him. Blaine looked up at him, still licking along the bottom of Kurt's stomach, watching with amusement as the boy tried to find the words he needed to say.

"Touch me, please Blaine…" Kurt bucked his hips and Blaine smirked. He let his hands travel up Kurt's clothed thighs, ghosting over the obvious bulge. "Please Blaine," Kurt whimpered again.

Blaine trailed his finger over the mark he had left on Kurt's hip. He could see the beginnings of the marks his fingers had left. "Before the night ends," Blaine said in that deep gravelly voice that made Kurt's whole body tremble, "I'm going to make sure that there is no doubt about who you belong too." He pressed a finger into the bite mark and grinned as Kurt whimpered. "Do you enjoy it; my marks on your skin? Will you stand in front of the mirror, touching each one and remembering what it felt like when I gave them to you?"

"Yes," Kurt hisses softly. "Please leave more."

Blaine chuckled and fingered the edge of Kurt's pants. "I thought you wanted me to touch you," Blaine said as he pulled the pants down Kurt's slim thighs, revealing the tight pink boxer briefs Kurt wore. "Pink, really?" Blaine looked up to see the flushed, embarrassed look on the boy's face. Blaine leaned away from his body slightly, taking in the sight of Kurt standing in front of him in nothing but those tiny pink underwear that did go remarkably well with his skin tone. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered. He could tell that Kurt wasn't comfortable with Blaine's eyes staring him down. Blaine stood up and winked before shedding his own pants. "Fair is fair," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter ends kind of abruptly and I apologize for that. But if I hadn't split it up, it would have been SUPER long. Hugs and kisses for reviews (yes, I'm a review whore. :P)**


	3. Letting Go of Inhibitions

**A/N: Shout out the day to AweSoMeLAgain who fended off that terrible beast sleep to read my new post and write me a super wonderful review. And to marli- slashs fan who called me a fucking tease. ;-)**

**Also a big thanks to all my other reviewers for the last chapter. Because I'm sure you are all waiting for it, and I feel super bad for the seriously uncalled for ending in the last chapter, I've decided to update this chapter a little earlier than scheduled. Please enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- Letting Go of Inhibitions <strong>

Whatever insecurities Kurt had were thrown out the window as his brain short-circuited at the sight of Blaine in front of him, wearing nothing but the tiniest black boxer briefs Kurt had ever seen, including his own. They were even smaller if you took into account the large bulge that Kurt couldn't keep his eyes away from. Licking his lips instinctively, Kurt fell to his knees and crawled over to Blaine. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes," Blaine said in a strained response, hoping his self control would last. He trembled as Kurt ran his hands up his inner calves and thighs, before letting them rest on his hips. He dipped a finger under the waistband of those tiny underwear and slid them down slowly, marveling in the way Blaine's cock sprung up once freed. Blaine stepped out of them and allowed Kurt to fling them away.

Kurt kissed up Blaine's thigh before stopping in front of his cock. "I'm not sure…"

"Touch me," Blaine ordered. Kurt complied, trailing a single finger from base to head, gathering the drop of pre-cum that leaked out of Blaine's cock. He didn't consciously realize he had brought that finger up to suck on until Blaine gasped and the strange taste hit his tongue. "Fuck Kurt," Blaine said as he reached down and ran his hands through the boy's hair. Kurt didn't complain; a sure sign that he was lost in his lust for Blaine. Kurt wrapped his small hand around the boy's cock, pumping lightly. Blaine gripped Kurt's hair and moaned his name. Kurt reached out and licked the tip of Blaine's cock shyly and grinned when Blaine let out a string of curse words. "Suck me," Blaine ordered and gently guided Kurt's head closer with the grip on his hair. Kurt obeyed, opening his mouth and letting Blaine's thick cock pass through his cherry lips. Kurt moaned and Blaine trembled with the effort to keep his hips still and his hand stoic. Images of him pushing Kurt closer, fucking his mouth hard and fast, flashed through Blaine's mind and he let out a small whimper.

Kurt moaned and Blaine's hips jerked forward without warning. Kurt loved that he could push Blaine over the edge of that carefully place self control he had. Slightly surprised, Kurt felt no gag reflex and kept going until his lips reached the base of Blaine and his cock was deep in Kurt's throat. Blaine was muttering words that Kurt was sure was a combination of curse words, orders, and his name all wrapped into one stream of incoherent thought. Kurt sucked, letting his throat constrict around his boyfriend's cock, before pulling back ever so slowly. He pulled back and looked up at Blaine. "Do you like it?"

Blaine looked down at the boy, realizing that he had overlooked something in the way he should be handling this situation. Kurt was a virgin and so was he. He knew that Kurt would need the same reassurance that he was doing a good job that Blaine needed every time Blaine did something new. "You are amazing," he whispered, stroking Kurt's cheek. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to let it freak you out?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, then down at his ridiculously hard cock, then back up at him. "You could say you want me to fuck a horse at this point and I wouldn't get freaked out enough to stop. I told you when I liked or wanting something, I expect you to do the same."

Blaine laughed and pressed a finger to Kurt's lips. He was surprised when Kurt opened his mouth and sucked the finger. "Damn it Kurt," Blaine said under his breath. "I can't believe I ever told you that you weren't sexy." A flash of something, probably hurt, flashed over Kurt's face. "I was a fucking idiot," Blaine said, "and there is nothing sexier then you at this moment."

"Stop with the compliments and tell me what you want," Kurt said with an impatient huff.

Blaine smiled, even being on his knees in front of his very naked boyfriend Kurt managed to be a diva. "I want to fuck your mouth," he said suddenly.

Kurt's eyes widened in response and Blaine could have hit himself for how blunt he had been. He was sure Kurt would get up, scream, and run out of the room. What he didn't expect was for Kurt to shift his hips, obviously trying to ease his own erection, before looking up at Blaine with a look of curiosity. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have said anything," Blaine said, "but you have no gag reflex. It wouldn't be possible for someone who had one, but someone like you…" he let the end of that sentence trail off as he ran his fingers though the boy's hair.

"I do what I'm told," Kurt said softly and with a wink, letting Blaine know that he was ok with this.

"Open your mouth," Blaine said and watched with hazy eyes as Kurt obeyed him. Pushing Kurt's head forward gently and bucking his own hips, he watched with astonishment as his cock slide past those red lips of Kurt's and hit the back of the boy's throat with no reaction at all from Kurt except for a moan. Blaine pulled back and then thrust back in slowly, establishing a steady pace as he thrust in and out of Kurt's amazing mouth. "Touch yourself," Blaine said and was pleased to see Kurt follow his orders instinctively. As he thrust, he watched Kurt reach into those cute pink briefs and begin stroking his own hard cock. Blaine gripped Kurt's hair harder and picked up his speed, moaning Kurt's name under his breath. He was so close, so fucking close, that he hardly had the foresight to warn Kurt. "I'm going to cum," he said in a breathless moan, "pull away now if you don't want me too."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with lust filled eyes, let out a moan, and then sucked hard the next time Blaine thrust into his mouth. Trapping Blaine's cock, he sucked harder, and Blaine let out a cry as he came.

Kurt's own hand was covered in cum by the time Blaine pulled out of Kurt's mouth with a pop. Blaine sank to his knees in front of Kurt and kissed him deeply and pulling him into his arms. Kurt wiped his hand off on his boxers and let himself be pulled into the embrace, his back resting against Blaine's chest. They both sat there, panting and smiling, their fingers linked. "You are fucking amazing," Blaine said with a sigh. "Thank you."

Kurt giggled and pressed his head back to fall on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt again. "That was… intense."

Blaine nodded. "We can stop here if you want."

Kurt bit his bottom lip and gave it some serious though. This was as far as the two had ever been and it would be a great stopping point. But Kurt also knew that they could do more, that there was more they could touch and explore and feel. He was addicted to the warmth of Blaine's skin under his fingers, of the sounds Blaine made, of the orders he gave, and of the pleasure they both lost themselves into. The real question here was whether or not Kurt could voice what he wanted, a need he hadn't known he could have before. Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine's arms and turned towards him. He sat up on his knees, looked at Blaine sheepishly, and then took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly he let the words fall from his lips, "I want you inside me, please."

Blaine hissed and pulled Kurt forward into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and urgency. Blaine rolled them on the floor until he was pressing Kurt into the carpet, hands on his hips with fingers digging back into the delicate skin. Kurt moaned under him as Blaine thrusted his hips into Kurt's. "Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Please Blaine," Kurt begged, "please fuck me."

Blaine let out a growl at the sound of Kurt's begging and pushed up off him. Blaine stood and reached a hand down, pulling Kurt up quickly. "Strip and get on the bed." Kurt shimmed, **fucking shimmed**, out of his underwear and climbed onto the bed. Blaine watched, fascinated, as the boy settled in the middle of the bed. He couldn't believe that this beautiful, amazing boy was laying there for him. Blaine climbed on the bed, kissing from the tips of Kurt's toes until he reached those cherry lips of his. Blaine kissed Kurt slowly, letting Kurt roam his hands down his back. "Are you sure," Blaine asked as he pulled away to breath?

"I'm addicted to the way you feel Blaine," Kurt whispered. "The way your skin feels, the way you kiss me, the sounds you make, the faces you make as you cum… everything about you makes me feel special. I love watching you lose that perfect self control you have. I love the way you grip my hips, the way you mark my skin, the way your eyes go dark when I obey you. If you asked me before now, before I had gotten into this room with you, I might have said I wasn't ready for this. I didn't think I was ready for this when I told you I was in the locker room, but I wanted to brave for once. This isn't bravery talking anymore Blaine, I'm **sure** I want to feel you deep inside me."

"You sure you are okay? I'm usually the one rambling and confessing my whole heart." Blaine smiled and reached down to take Kurt's hand. He pulled Kurt's arms up over his head and interlocked their fingers together. "You are so amazing, you know that? You make me feel like I've been alone my entire life, just waiting for you. I feel…" Blaine stopped and kissed Kurt. "I love you." Blaine couldn't think of any other words to describe the way his heart ached for the boy underneath him.

Kurt gasped and before he knew it, tears were leaking out of his eyes and Blaine was leaning down to kiss them away. "I love you too," he whispered.

"You have to stop crying, it's breaking my heart."

"Happy tears, I promise." Kurt leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's nose. "I need to take something back. I asked you to fuck me and I want that, I swear I do. But tonight…"

"Tonight I get to make love to you," Blaine finished for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TOTALLY forgot that this chapter also ends in a terrible cliffhanger. When I wrote this, it was only supposed to be a one shot and instead it ended up as pages of smut with a fluffy happy ending. So I'm sorry, once again for the cliffhanger. I wish I could say this is the last one, but I'm not so sure about that. All I can say is enjoy and look forward to boy sex in the next chapter... oh and please and thank you for your wonderful reviews.**


	4. A Brief Interlude Before Fireworks

**A/N: I know, I should totally be shot for not updating yesterday. I watched the Glee finale and then I put my iPhone on my Warblers/Darren Criss playlist and managed to fall asleep at my computer. So here's chapter four, we are almost done! Thanks to everyone who reviews, adds me or the story to their alert and fav lists.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- A Brief Interlude Before Fireworks<strong>

They were back to their frenzied pace of kissing, sucking, and touching every inch of skin they could reach. Blaine had left a mark where Kurt's collarbone and neck connected and Kurt had left one under Blaine's right ear. They were so lost in each other, in the feel and the sounds, that Kurt barely heard the ringing. But he did hear it. Sitting straight up in bed, shocking the hell out of Blaine, he looked around frantically. "It's my dad," he hissed. "If I don't answer, he'll get suspicious."

Blaine nodded and stood up, following the sound of the noise to where Kurt had left his phone. Kurt watched with a dazed expression as Blaine walked back to him, skin coated in a fine layer of sweat and his erection at attention. As Blaine pressed the phone into Kurt's hand, Kurt looked down at it confused. "Answer it," Blaine ordered.

Kurt nodded and pressed the button. "Hello?"

Blaine moved around to sit behind Kurt against the pillows, pulling him back so the boy was sitting in between his legs, Kurt's back against his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips and laid his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey Kurt," Finn's voice said over the speaker.

"Finn?"

"Yep it's me," Finn said. "I head a little rumor you were staying at Mercedes' house. Funnily enough, I know for a fact that she's got Tina and Rachel over there."

"I'm with them, girl talk and what not. Why are you calling me?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"Well, I'm calling because I'm almost one hundred percent positive that you aren't at Mercedes'. I know you are going to ask how I know. Well, I dropped over there to apologize to Rachel and I wanted to see you, make sure you were okay. They all told this terrible lie about you being bedridden with grief and Ben and Jerry's. So, where are you?" Blaine smirked at the tone the boy used.

"Why does it matter Finn?" Kurt let the hand not holding the phone come down to rub Blaine's thigh softly.

Finn sighed. "You are my brother now Kurt and I just want to make sure that you are safe, emotionally ok about everything that happened tonight, and that at least someone knows where you really are."

Kurt opened his mouth, most likely to deliver a scathing remark, when Blaine shook his head and took the phone away. "Kurt's fine Finn," Blaine said into the phone. "He's with me."

"Oh," Finn said. "Well, I just wanted to make sure…"

"It's nice of you, to care about Kurt like that. But I promise, I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt him."

"I know that man," Finn said. "Have a good night."

The other phone line clicked and Blaine shut the phone down completely. "He'll keep your dad from calling you for the rest of the night," Blaine said softly. He pulled Kurt back against him and let his fingers play along the skin of Kurt's hips. "It's nice he cares."

"It is," Kurt nodded, "but annoying at the same time."

Blaine began kissing along Kurt's neck, both having gone softer after the phone conversation. "I believe you promised I could make love to you."

"I don't remember promising," Kurt said with a saucy smirk.

"Turn around," Blaine said. Kurt did so, straddling the other boy's hips. Blaine's cock came to rest in the cleft of Kurt's ass and suddenly Kurt was rock hard again. "Kiss me," Blaine ordered and Kurt easily complied, leaning down to capture Blaine's lips in a frenzied kiss. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back and then gripped Kurt's ass, pulling him closer. Kurt moaned and bit down on Blaine's bottom lip.

Kurt's head was spinning as Blaine flipped them, pressing his body into the mattress. His boyfriend's lips and hand were everywhere and Kurt felt like he was going to explode if something didn't happen soon. Just as he moaned, "Blaine," the other boy was reaching over to the nightstand and bringing back a small bottle.

"Do you want me to wear a condom Kurt?" The question had to be asked and Blaine had pulled away enough to let Kurt really think about the answer.

"You are a virgin?" Blaine nodded. "Had all your shots and everything, right?" Kurt reached up and ruffled Blaine's hair, which he had sweated out all the gel and the curls were wild.

"I'm not a dog," Blaine growled. "But yes, everything is good. But…"

"No buts," Kurt said quickly. "I want to feel you."

Blaine nodded and resumed his previous attempt to lick every inch of Kurt. Finally he reached Kurt's cock and took the member into his mouth. Blaine sucked and licked on Kurt's cock and Kurt wasn't even aware that Blaine had moved a lubed finger down to his entrance until the tip of his finger was in him. Stiffing under his boyfriend, Kurt let out a gasp. "This is going to hurt," Blaine said softly. "Try to focus on my mouth," and he leaned back down to lick along the underside of Kurt's cock. As amazing as Blaine's mouth was, Kurt could feel the intrusion and squirmed as Blaine slipped the whole finger into him. Kurt cried out and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. Blaine let his finger stay still but his own cock twitched at how tight and hot Kurt was. "Relax," Blaine whispered and being to pump his finger in and out slowly.

Kurt whimpered, bit his lip, and gripped the sheets as the pain travelled through him. He didn't know if he could do this and opened his mouth to tell Blaine, when Blaine crooked a finger inside of him and white exploded in front of Kurt's eyes. "Fuck," he yelled and thrust his hips down on Blaine's finger.

Blaine grinned, released Kurt's cock before he got too close to the edge, and began to kiss along Kurt's stomach. "That's it baby," he whispered.

Kurt thought it might have been the sexiest thing in the world to hear Blaine calling him baby. Blaine pumped the finger faster, each time hitting the same spot that cause Kurt to let out a cry. Finally the pain was over and Kurt need… "More," he whispered.

Blaine complied, slipping another finger into Kurt's tight hole. "Fuck baby," he hissed. "You are so sexy."

Kurt couldn't think. All he knew was if Blaine kept this up, he was going to cum way too early. "You have to stop," Kurt said. "I'm going to cum."

Blaine removed his fingers slowly, watching as the exited Kurt's entrance. He wanted… to taste him. Grinning up at Kurt with an evil smirk, Blaine moved his head down to the boy's cock, kissed the head, and kept going. Kurt made a sound of protest and Blaine quickly said, "don't talk." He kissed down Kurt's inner thigh and then paused. "Turn over," he commanded. Kurt didn't move and Blaine waited for the whispered safe word. Blaine ran a finger over Kurt's entrance and the boy shuddered. "Do it Kurt or say the word, now."

Blaine's voice had gotten rough and Kurt had to battle with pleasing Blaine and his own embarrassment at what Blaine was asking. Finally giving in, Kurt pulled himself up and turned over onto all fours. Blaine growled and gripped each of Kurt's ass cheeks. Kurt could feel Blaine pulling them apart, staring at him. He squirmed under his gaze. "Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

"Be quiet Kurt," Blaine said forcefully. He knew Kurt was uncomfortable but Blaine also knew that was all about to change. He was right, the minute that Blaine's tongue hit the small ring of muscles, Kurt let out a deep moan. Blaine licked at the hole, slipping the tip of his tongue into Kurt.

Kurt was moaning and squirming, this time from pleasure, under him. It felt like bliss and torture all at the same time. "Blaine, please, I need you in me." He was certain that if Blaine didn't stop the foreplay soon, Kurt was going to cum way too early.

Blaine moved away from Kurt, flipped him over, and settled himself between Kurt's legs. He kissed Kurt deeply as he reached down and slicked his cock up with lube. "Kurt..." Blaine said as he came to halt, the head of his cock teasing Kurt's entrance.

"If you ask me if I'm sure again, I'm going to scream."

Blaine smirked down at him, "Oh you'll defiantly scream sweetheart." He leaned down to Kurt's neck and begin sucking a hickey, worrying at the skin in a way that made Kurt's legs turn to jelly. He gasped when Blaine bit into the skin and then cried out when Blaine thrusted forward slowly filling Kurt up. All the preparation still didn't calm the pain and tears streamed down Kurt's cheeks. "I know it hurts baby," Blaine said and he kissed along Kurt's jaw before taking his lips.

All Kurt could think was how the hell would Blaine know and Oh my Gaga why was he still moving. "Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine stopped once he was buried full inside Kurt. It took more willpower than Blaine knew he had to not cum as soon as he was engulfed in Kurt's tight ass. "Fuck baby," Blaine said, "so fucking tight."

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered again and Blaine leaned down to kiss him softly. Kurt retuned the kiss eagerly, hoping and praying that the burning and the pain would end soon. As he kissed Blaine, his hips rocked up and Kurt let out a low and deep moan. Blaine stayed still, his arms trembling in an effort to keep himself up and stoic. "Move Blaine," Kurt said in a breathless gasp.

Blaine nodded, pulled out slowly, and pushed back in even slower. He angled his hips up and Kurt screamed as Blaine hit his prostate. "Damn Kurt," Blaine said. "Fuck!" Blaine watched as the countertenor moaned his name, his eyes closed and his forehead scrunched up in that cute way he usually does when he's thinking too hard. Blaine kept his thrust slow and tender, moving in and out of Kurt's tight heat.

It wasn't painful anymore. Kurt thought that the pain would never end, but the pain was now mixed in the most mind blowing pleasure Kurt had ever felt. He wanted more. "Faster," he whispered. "Please Blaine, please fuck me harder."

Blaine growled and pulled out of Kurt only to thrust back in hard and deep. Kurt screamed his name and his back arched off the ground in the most beautiful way Blaine had ever seen. Blaine reached down and brought Kurt's leg up to rest on his shoulder. The new position gave him more freedom to move and he begin to pound into Kurt as Kurt cried and moaned under him. "Fuck baby, I'm not going to last."

Kurt didn't know what Blaine was worried about because he was certain that at any minute he was going to cum all over them. "Me too, fuck Blaine."

Blaine reached down and fisted Kurt's erection before growling, "Cum now you little slut," to the smaller boy.

A bolt of liquid fire shot to Kurt's groin at the command and the derogatory word and he was suddenly cumming all over himself and Blaine. "Blaine," Kurt yelled out and clamped down on the curly-headed boy's cock.

Blaine thrust in one last time and came, filling Kurt up as he muttered incoherent words. His arms finally gave and he fell on top of his boyfriend. "Kurt," Blaine whispered breathlessly. "That was amazing." Blaine moved over and pulled the boy into his arms.

Kurt nodded and snuggled into Blaine. "We need to shower but I don't think my legs work."

"I agree," Blaine said. "Let's lay here for a minute." Kurt nodded and let Blaine run his hands through his hair. "I need to say I'm sorry."

"For what," Kurt asked and turned in the boy's arms?

"I called you a slut," he whispered, "I did it without even thinking it and I know you aren't a slut and it was just..."

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend to shut him up. Once they pulled away for a breath, Kurt place a hand on Blaine's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I liked it," he said. "I think it's time I tried to learn some more. I'm into the whole submissive thing more than I ever thought I could be."

Blaine smiled, kissed him softly, and pulled him close. "We'll learn together. I love you baby."

"I love you too," Kurt said. And for once, Kurt felt like he was never going to be sad again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is all fluffy and not so much smut. It will be updated tomorrow and the last chapter on Friday. Giving me enough time to finish the new material I'm working on.**


	5. Romance, Warbler style

**A/N: All right, fluff warning. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five- Romance, Warbler style<strong>

Blaine woke up with Kurt wrapped in his arms. Even though Kurt was the taller boy, he had curled up against Blaine's chest and easily fit into Blaine's arms. In this way, with his hair all disheveled and the room reeking of sex, Blaine realized that he'd never seen anything more perfect in his entire life. He brought a hand up and ran it through his own hair, which had become a mass of tangled curls. Slipping away from Kurt carefully, Blaine stood up and headed for the shower.

Kurt woke up an hour after Blaine when the smell of food reached his nose. Sitting up and stretching out, he saw a tray filled with French toast and fruit in front him. "Morning baby," Blaine said from the other side of the room. Blaine was cleaning up; picking up their clothes and folding them carefully. He had moved both Kurt's and his prom outfits to hang on the closet door.

"Technically it's afternoon," Kurt said as he watched him carefully. Blaine had put on a pair dark jeans that laid low on his hips and no shirt. Kurt could tell that he had showered because his curly hair was hanging in soft, wet curls. "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours," he said, turning to give Kurt a smile. "I took a shower and went down to make breakfast. Eat up, I promise it's decent."

"It smells good," Kurt said with a smile and begin to eat small bites. "You are cleaning?"

Blaine nodded. "I unpacked your bag. All your toiletries are on the counter and I put your clothes in the top right drawer."

"Am I moving in?"

"For the weekend," Blaine said. "I called Finn, who helped me devise a perfect scheme to get your dad to go for it. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't." Kurt picked at the fruit with a goofy smile on his face.

Blaine smiled and walked over to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "The only promise I had to make to get you all by myself this weekend was to swear we'd go to a family dinner with Burt, Carol, and Finn tonight."

Kurt groaned and leaned his head back against the headboard. "It's just an excuse to make sure I'm behaving this weekend. What did Finn tell my dad I was doing?"

"He told your dad that I was helping you work on a solo that would guarantee you a spot for Nationals. I had to email him some of my originals to pass along to Burt so he would know that I could actually write songs. And we might have told him that my older sister was here." Blaine resumed his cleaning but Kurt didn't resume his breakfast.

"Originals?" Kurt pushed his breakfast to the edge of the bed and got out carefully.

"Mhm," Blaine said. "I'll let you listen to them if you want later. But right now you need to shower and I've got to make some preparations."

"What kind of preparations?" Kurt looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Blaine smiled innocently, gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips, and pushed him into the bathroom. "Finn dropped off some clothes. I made him take pictures so you'd have actual outfit. They are in the top drawer on the right." Blaine heard Kurt laugh and turn the shower on. Running down the stairs, Blaine flew through the living room and into the back parlor.

"We were taking bets on whether or not you would come back down," Wes said.

David, who was leaning up against the piano, winked lavishly at the shirtless Blaine. "We were really arguing whether or not we were gonna sneak up to watch."

"Be quiet David," Wes hissed. "Why are we here Blaine?"

"David didn't tell you?" Blaine leaned up against the doorframe, listening carefully to the sound of Kurt singing the shower above them. "He was supposed to tell you **before **you two got here."

Wes turned to David who just smiled. "I thought this would be more fun if you told Wes."

"I hate you David," Blaine said with no real conviction. "I want to hire the Warblers."

"You are the Warblers," Wes said with a weary glance. "Pretty much everyone listens to you; despite the council. What do you need David and I for?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "A public appearance, as a group, not in uniform."

David laughed out loud and pointed to Wes. "See, his face is totally worth seeing it in person right?"

"Shut up David," Wes said. "We've done three public appearances at your instance. One was your failed romantic attempt at the Gap. Then Breadstix on Valentine's Day and then at McKinley when Kurt left."

"Technically, we all wanted to sing Kurt goodbye," David added, ignoring the glare Wes sent him.

"Regardless, you've been instrumental in changing all the rules of this Glee club. I'm not sure the council, or the rest of the club, is going to agree to another performance for your pleasure."

Blaine nodded, looked up and listened to make sure Kurt was still singing Defying Gravity, and then turned back to his classmates. "I need real help this time. Kurt's prom didn't exactly go well."

"I heard a rumor," David said. "Something about the whole school voting him Prom Queen."

"It was supposed to be a cruel joke. Vote Karofsky, Kurt's former bully, as King and then vote Kurt as Queen. He ended up accepting it with grace but still..." Blaine looked back up the stairs and smiled. "He deserves the romance that they ripped from him."

David grinned. "Seems like you provided him with more than enough romance last night."

"Falling into bed together, while I'm sure was plenty romantic, isn't exactly romance." Wes said with a small smile. "I agree that Kurt didn't deserve what happened to him. But what do you want, and more importantly, want us to help you do?"

"Another performance. Kurt and I had to agree to a dinner in order for his father to agree to stay the weekend with me. Long story, but what I need you guys for is..."

"A public declaration of your love to Kurt in front of him and his entire family?" Wes rolled his eyes. "Didn't you learn anything from the Gap?"

David smiled and poked Wes, both boys watching Blaine's lovesick expression as he listened to the faint sound of Kurt's voice. "Blaine!"

Blaine turned his attention back to them. "It's important to me for his family, and for him, to know how I feel about him. This isn't just a casual thing for me. And you guys both know how long it took me to write that little speech I said to Kurt after Blackbird. I'm no good with words but I'm great with song. We've got a private room rented at the Indian restaurant here in town. Dinner reservations are at 7:00pm. Performance starts at 8:00pm. They've got a piano, I just need backup vocals."

"Do you want the whole group?" This question was from David. "Because I'm thinking the whole group would be too much. What about if Wes and I just back you up. Then that's only two people who need to learn the song and we are your best friends, so it will keep the event still... Comfortable."

"I, and I will deny it if you repeat it, and going to have to agree with David. You want intimate for this and the whole group would be over the top. Give us the lyrics and we'll be there at 8."

"Wear suits," Blaine said with a smile as he handed over the sheet music.

David looked at the song, looked at Wes, then looked at Blaine. "This is handwritten."

"It's mine," Blaine said. "I've been working on this since Valentine's Day."

"That would have been right after Kurt told you he liked him," David said, "and when you told him that you didn't want to ruin the friendship."

Blaine nodded and heard the shower cut off. "Thank you both," he said with a smile.

"You are our best friend," Wes said with a sigh. "Come on David, we have a song to sing and you need to get cleaned up."

Blaine led the boys out, laughing at the bickering the two engaged in all the way to the car. He turned around to see Kurt standing at the top of the stairs, a towel wrapped low on his waist and one around his head. "Hiding me from people?"

"I told you, preparations. Wes and David just dropped by to see how things went with prom." Blaine bounced up the stairs, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him into the room. "You look sexy."

"Don't get any ideas," Kurt said with his best diva look. "I've got an after shower schedule that I must keep if we are going out for dinner."

Blaine kissed Kurt, rubbing his hands along his lower back before releasing him. "I'm going to get ready in my sister's room. If I stay here, I'll be tempted to remove that towel and forget all about dinner."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled the car into the parking space and stilled the engine. Kurt clutched Blaine's hand harder. "Why are you so nervous? I've met your family before."<p>

"I know," Kurt said. "This is going to sound stupid."

Blaine reached over and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, turning him to look at him. "Nothing you feel is stupid Kurt. Tell me, please."

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned into Blaine's hand as if trying to soak up some courage from the other boy. "I just haven't seen Dad since prom and I don't want him to know what happened. I don't want him to start to feel ashamed of me, of us."

Blaine nodded and removed his hand from Kurt's cheek before taking both of Kurt's hands in his. "First, that's not even remotely stupid. And second, Finn already told your dad." Kurt's eyes widened and he made to pull away, but Blaine gripped his hands and kept him still. "Finn and I talked about it while we were working on how to get you to stay with me all weekend. We thought it might help if your dad knew what all had happened at prom and I knew you'd never tell him. So, Finn and I told him while I was on speakerphone. He was upset, of course, but he was also very proud of you. He said that you were his son and you weren't going to let anyone pull you down."

Kurt's eyes shown with tears and one fell down his cheek. Blaine used their hands to wipe it away. "He's so supportive."

"You are really lucky Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Your father isn't perfect but he loves you more than anything. And I don't see how you could do anything that would make your father love you less."

Kurt nodded and pulled his hands away from Blaine's. "I used to think it made me less his son that I was gay, that he resented me for it."

"Most dads think that way," Blaine said. "Mine does at least. It's not that he doesn't love me, I know that. It's just that he doesn't understand and he doesn't want to try to understand. Your dad isn't like that."

Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed him deeply. The broke away and Kurt smiled, a real smile that Blaine was sure melted his heart. "Let's go then," he said and quickly slithered out the door.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a pleasant, although a little awkward, affair. Finn, Blaine, and Burt managed to get along talking about football and Burt kept his interrogations to a minimum. Kurt realized, as he watched his boyfriend laugh with Carol about something, that he had been stupid. This wasn't the first time Blaine had met his family, nor was it a secret that Blaine was his boyfriend. The private room that Blaine had managed to get them was nice, they talked and laughed freely. Their meal was finished and dessert has just been brought out, when Blaine cleared his throat. "So, I have a small confession to make." Kurt raised his eyebrows, Finn tried hard to hide his grin, and their parents just looked confused. "I'm kind of an attention hog."<p>

"Kind of," Kurt said with a laugh. "He's worse than Rachel."

Finn laughed, "No one is worse than Rachel."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand before standing up. "I've got a hard time explaining things with words, so I sing. I'm sure Finn and Kurt do too, although we all know Kurt really doesn't have a problem speaking his mind."

"No," Kurt hissed. "You aren't doing this."

"Doing what," Burt asked?

"He's going to sing," Finn said with a smile. "I remember being that nervous when I sang to Quinn's parents. I hope I didn't look quite as green as you do though man."

Carol smiled at her son before smiling at her stepson. "Let him sing Kurt."

"He doesn't really have a choice," Blaine said with a smile. "I just wanted to show you all how much I care for Kurt."

"We know you do," Burt said; shocking the whole table with the non-murderous look he had. "You don't have to sing."

"But I'd like to," Blaine said. "I wrote this for Kurt and it's his present."

"I'm not celebrating anything Blaine," Kurt said with a scowl. "Sit down please."

"If you really want me to," Blaine said and he knelt in front of Kurt. "Say the word and I'll forget all about it. I can play this song anytime."

Carol went to speak but Burt held his hand up. "He's trying to be romantic son," Burt said. Kurt turned to his father and glared at him sharply. "You should let him sing, it means a lot to him."

Kurt raised his hands in defeat. "This better be good Anderson," he hissed.

"If it sucks, we can mock him with you," Burt said with a wink.

Blaine turned around and walked to the piano. Kurt mouthed a thanks to his family before turning all his attention to Blaine, who was seated and playing a very soothing melody.

_I've been alone _

_Surrounded by darkness _

_I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be _

_I've seen you crying _

_You felt like it's hopeless _

_I'll always do my best _

_To make you see_

Blaine's voice rang out in the small room as his fingers moved along the keys. Kurt watched in awe, amazed still at how expressive Blaine was when he sang. He didn't even notice Wes and David until they joined in the chorus.

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me_

_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_ And you know it's true_

_ It don't matter what'll come to be_

_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt knew he was crying. He looked over to see Carol also in tears and Burt and Finn eyes glassy. It amazed Kurt, how supportive they were being. He also understood now, why Blaine did all this. It's not easy to be so open, so honest, with people you didn't know well. But Blaine understood how close Kurt was to his father and how close he had become to his new stepmother and brother. This was Blaine's way of tell them all, even Kurt, that he wasn't going to ever hurt Kurt.

_Now I know it ain't easy _

_But it ain't hard trying _

_Every time I see you smiling _

_And I feel you so close to me _

_And you tell me Baby,_

_ you're not alone_

_ Cause you're here with me_

_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_ And you know it's true_

_ It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine left the piano once they got to the chorus and David took over for him. Blaine stepped out and came over to Kurt, pulling him up by the hands and pulling him into the center of the room. The dynamic of the song changed as Blaine began the next verse and Kurt knew that this part, this part was just for him.

_I still have trouble _

_I trip and stumble_

_ Trying to make sense of things sometimes _

_I look for reasons _

_But I don't need 'em_

_ All I need is to look in your eyes _

_And I realize Baby I'm not alone _

_Cause you're here with me_

_ And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true_

_ It don't matter what'll come to be_

_ Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, taking a dance stance, and leading him around the room as he sung to him. Carol had burst into full tears by this time and Burt was watching them carefully.

_Cause you're here with me_

_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_ Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_ And you know it's true_

_ It don't matter what'll come to be _

_You know our love is all we need _

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine ended the song by twirling Kurt and dipping him softly before pulling him back up and giving him a small kiss. Kurt smiled at him as Blaine wiped the tears away from Kurt's rosy cheeks. "So?"

Before Kurt could answer, a hand came up to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned to see Burt standing behind them. "Dad..." Kurt said in warning.

"Not now Kurt," Burt said. "When Kurt's mother died, I told myself I'd support Kurt no matter what. I always knew he was gay, that didn't matter to me. I was worried Kurt would never find someone, someone like his mother or like Carol. I was worried he wouldn't find someone who was a good person, who loved him just for him. If you make me regret saying this, I'll kill you. But I'm glad Kurt found you." Burt gave Blaine a small hug, before bypassing the boy and grabbing his son into a bear hug. Finn had gone to stand with Wes and David and Carol had come up to hug Blaine. Blaine could see Kurt's tears as his father held him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song is Not Alone by Darren Criss. The idea for the two backup singers came from a video of Darren singing while Brian and Joey backed him up. I do not own this song. **


	6. Forever and Always Yours

**A/N: I played with the idea of adding more to this and giving you the smut I know you all want. Instead I have decided to start a sequel for this. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six- Forever and Always Yours<strong>

Wes and David slipped out before they were missed. Once Burt released his son, they all praised Blaine's singing voice as they packed up their leftovers. Kurt was oddly silent as they left, promising to call his father in the morning and saying goodbye to Carol and Finn. As they got into the car and Blaine pulled out, Kurt's silence remained. Blaine went to say something, anything, but the words caught in his throat. Maybe he had done too much and Kurt was really mad at him. Wanting to break the silence, but unable to speak, Blaine drove quickly and they were pulling into his driveway in a matter of minutes. Killing the engine, he turned to Kurt and whispered his name.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Your song was beautiful," he said.

"I didn't lie," he whispered. "I wrote it for you."

Kurt pushed open the car door and exited without another word. Blaine followed him but Kurt didn't go up the front steps. Instead, Kurt detoured to the right and walked through the back gates. Blaine followed on his heels, watching as Kurt navigated his way through the garden and out to the gazebo. Blaine stayed at the wall of the house, flicking the switch to turn the outside lights on. The gazebo lit up with tiny white lights and Kurt stood in the middle of it. "Come here," Kurt said in a harsh whisper.

Blaine wasn't sure it was a good idea, he was a little afraid Kurt was going to break up with him. But his feet ignored his silly doubts and suddenly he was standing before the countertenor, reaching for the boy's hands. "Kurt," he whispered.

"Shh," Kurt said and he kissed Blaine. The kiss was slow and sensual, with Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck. They pulled away breathless, Kurt resting his forehead on the shorter boy's. "That song..."

"Shh," Blaine said, mimicking Kurt by kissing the boy quiet. Resuming the same position with their foreheads connected, Blaine looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes. "I love you Kurt," he whispered. "I was blind before. Wes and David were right, I fell in love with you the moment you asked me that simple question on the stairs. You were so cute, with your makeshift Dalton uniform and those wide, innocent, eyes. I guess I just didn't want to set myself up to fail and being your mentor was a sure way to get close to you. But it was all a lie, to you and myself, and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry I hurt you when I sang to Jeremiah and I'm sorry I kissed Rachel. I'm sorry it took me so long to see how much I'm head over heels in love with you. I feel complete with you Kurt. And this isn't just some relationship that I'll sweep under the rug someday. I know we've been dating for a short time, and I know we are young, but I can't imagine ever being without you."

Kurt smiled through the tears and kissed Blaine softly. "Thank you, for what you sang. Thank you for showing my dad, and Carol and Finn, all that I see in you."

"I wanted you to have the romance you should have had at prom. I wanted you to know that the sex, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I wanted to make sure you knew that you could have both, the romance and the kink." Blaine kissed him softly.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"Always?"

"Forever," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This started out as something different and then I went to Boston and I fell asleep with Not Alone on repeat on my iPhone. When I woke up, the fluffy scene just kind of fell out. I hope you liked it all. :D This is my first Klaine fic, but I already have ideas for more. Please review if you like. There might be a sequel to this. I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
